Don't Leave Me Now
by Elene-Pentip
Summary: I rated this again (it's definitely not R!). Nick rescues Sara... but will it be the same again?


**Don't Leave Me Now  
**Disclaimer: No profit is being made form this story. It's just an attempt to fulfil the fantasies of all those N/S shippers out there. None of the CSI characters belongs to me, just Jackman, the doctor and any other "figurant". I also invented the car rental company, so in case it exists, it's mere coincidence.   
I hope everyone likes this story. It's Nick and Sara, because I think they are great together in the show (I used to be a G/S shipper but I've changed my mind after noticing the sparks between Nick and Sara in some episodes). I write focusing on Sara's thought and feelings, although I also show some of Nick's. Well, I'm a girl, so for me it's more difficult to get in a boy's mind. Oh, and I am Spanish, so if you find any incorrect grammar or vocabulary that none of the CSI's (or any English-speaker) would use, please don't be tough with it, OK?  
And after all this stuff, let's start. Hope you enjoy it and review it!  


******

"_Shhh... it's all right, it's over... _"

"No... please no... leave me... "

"Sara... calm down please... everything's over... " Nick was trying to wrap a towel over her naked body, but she was curled up in a corner of the bathtub, hiding her face between her legs.

"_It's over... everything's over_" Sara heard distant words but she just tried not to listen to the man's voice, . She had heard a loud noise, as if something was hitting the door. She had heard people's voices. She had heard a bang. And everything had gone crazy around her. Voices, noises... She was just trying a futile attempt to hide from everything in the bathtub, as little children hide their faces wanting not to be seen.

"Sara... please Sara, listen to me: it's Nick. I need you to try to stand up... " Sara started to recognise the voice. It was familiar, but not the rough voice which had tortured her for what seemed so long. It was a soft, warm voice. "Ni-nick?", she said sobbing, lifting her face just enough to look at the man who was holding a large towel over her.

"Yeah, it's me... Don't worry now, just try to get up, right? We're going home". Nick tried to sound warm and positive, but his heart was racing out of control, with anger towards the man who had turned her usually cold-minded and strong partner, in a woman frightened as only a child could possibly be. He cut the rope that was binding her hands together.

Sara moved to get up helped by Nick, who was finally succeeding in wrapping the towel around her, but she just stopped up, shivering, and Nick lifted her to take her out of the tub. "D'you think you can walk a bit?", he asked. Sara gave a tiny nod and they both started walking out of the bathroom. He stopped a moment "You guys, someone from the lab has to come... and don't touch the body, you can't do anything for him anymore. Did you asked for an ambulance?". "It's on the way", confirmed one of the two cops in the room.

Sara and Nick reached the front door and he slowly lowered her to sit in the front steps. Another police car had arrived and the movement around the house was increasing notably. Nick took off his jacket and put it over Sara. He sat next to her and covered her with his right arm, rubbing her side to make her feel warmer.

A car arrived and Warrick came out, running towards them. "Sara! Are you OK? Did he... did he hurt you?" Sara didn't answer. She started sobbing again and held her face down on her knees. "Nick, what about Jackman? Did you catch him?". "He had a gun in his pants. The moment we entered the room he tried to shoot. One of the cops killed him". Nick looked at Sara, who was cradling herself with her arms around her legs and tears on her face. "Where the hell is the ambulance?!"

Warrick got down to his feet and held briefly one of Sara's hands. "Hey Sara, you know we're all here for you, whatever you need... " He looked at her eyes and saw the fear and pain she had gone through, so he didn't force an answer from her. "Whatever".

The ambulance came in that moment and they all stood up. While Sara was taken into, Nick talked to Warrick. "I'm going with her, I'll phone Grissom on the way". "Yeah, I'm picking up anything here... a bit pointless, though, but it might be needed later". Warrick told him while Nick got on the vehicle. They nodded each other goodbye and the ambulance left to the hospital.

***

"What did the doctor say? Is she fine?" Catherine arrived to the corridor where Grissom and Nick waited. "No news so far", Nick answered, "they are still examining her. But at least she's going home tonight, so that's a good sign. Did you bring her some clothes?"

"Yeah, I got some stuff from her flat. How was her when you found her?" Cath asked.

"He was showering her. The water was ice-cold. Really, she couldn't stop shivering. He was forcing her to stay up and straight. She just shrunk to her knees the moment we entered the room. I tried to find something to cover her, but there was only a towel". Catherine nodded and looked to the door of the room where Sara was. "It must have been hell for her".

The door opened in that moment and a doctor came out, looking tired. "Sara is fine, except for some bruises. She was hit repeatedly. The worst hit was next to her left shoulder and bruises on the wrists, the rope left some marks there as well. It's nothing that won't be over in a couple of weeks. And" he added, as he saw the expectant expressions, "she hasn't been raped". They all sighed in relief. "And as I told you before, I think she'll be better at home. She's in a bit of a shock right now, so just be patient if she doesn't talk".

"I'm helping her dress" Cath said as she got in the room, and the doctor left. Grissom looked at Nick and the hint of a smile crossed his lips. "You've done a good job, Nick". Nick looked him back. "I didn't do it as a job. She is my friend and I had to help her. I couldn't stand the visions of someone hurting her, again and again coming to my mind". "None of us could" Grissom said with a reassuring voice.

Sara and Cath got out of the examining room, Sara with a blank expression, very different from the one back in the house. There were still marks of tears on her face, but she didn't cry now, she just looked tired.

"I'll take you home, OK?" said Nick the moment he saw her. She merely nodded and he went to help her. Cath and Gil looked at her and added, "If you don't mind, we'll visit you tomorrow, is that fine". "Yeah... that's fine" She whispered not showing any emotion. "Bye" Nick called back to the others as he and Sara started walking to the exit.

***

She hadn't said a single word by the time they reached her flat, so Nick hadn't had a chance to know how she was feeling, but he had a lot of time to think in the car. About how stressed he had been for two days, when he didn't stop working, trying to find the decisive clue that would lead him finding her; when he didn't sleep at all, and only had gone home to take a shower and change clothes, before going back to the lab. And he couldn't regret, because she was safe, but he felt useless he couldn't erase the marks left inside her.

"Here we are", he said, unlocking the door to enter her flat. "Do want me to stay? Maybe you'll need anyt-" "No thanks, it- it's OK, I'll be fine". Sara cut him. She started pacing around, touching her furniture, and her expression changed a bit, looking more comfortable. Her thoughts were starting to settle. _My home... I'm safe, at home... _She gave a small smile to Nick "I think I'll be fine but... thanks. Thanks for everything".

"OK, then. I'll phone you in the morning. But anything you need, just call. Do it, OK?" Nick said opening the door. "Sure" Sara said, with a warmer smile.

Nick went down the stairs and reached his car. He stayed there a couple of minutes, thinking if he should have insisted in sleeping on her couch, so if she needed something he'd be there. But after that period he left to his own flat.

When Sara heard the door close, a shiver ran her body. God, I didn't think it would be so hard staying alone in my own flat. I'm safe, for God's sake! But she couldn't help looking at every corner in the living room, and her mind started to relive her past days and a tear rolled down her chick. _No, don't... no please... _She started crying, losing control, and with some difficulty she reached the phone. It took three attempts before she managed to dial the right number.

He was driving home when he heard his mobile. The name "Sara" shined on the screen and immediately replied. "Sara! Are you OK?"

"Nick, please would you... would you come back? I can't stand this alone" He heard her sobbing and breathing with difficulty. "I'm there in a minute! Just hold on!". He shut the phone and quickly turned 180º his car, heading back to Sara's apartment.

***

Sara was holding the door open as Nick finally reached the flat. Her T-shirt was wet with tears and she could barely stand up, her body shaking as she remembered the terrible experience.

Nick hugged her tightly "It's OK, Sar, no one's hurting you again. I'm not letting them" _I swear I won't let them, babe_, he thought as he gently stroked Sara's hair and her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sara looked into his eyes and nodded. He led her to her sofa. She laid on her right side and Nick covered her with a blanket. Then he took a chair, placed it in front of the sofa and sat there. He caressed Sara's hair and cheek, waiting for her to start.

She felt her breath slowing down and started to talk, slowly and with frightened eyes at first, but recovering some self-confidence as she developed the story:

"I had just finished the shift on Tuesday, about 11 p.m, right? I walked towards my car and, while I was opening the door I felt somebody cover my mouth with one hand and hold me tightly with the other arm, I couldn't move at all. He pulled me to another car, cuffed me... god, they were my own cuffs!... yeah and... and he put some tape on my mouth. And then, he said _'we are going home honey'_. That's when I saw his face and realised I knew him... too well. We reached the house after one hour or so. He had been saying things like_ 'we'll be so happy' _or_ 'you'll see... I'll take care of you all the time'... "_

Sara sighed sadly, crying again, and after a short moment continued:

"He took me inside, to a very small room. I think it was a closet. There were no windows but it was so cold! He kept me in there most of the time, but took me out sometimes... He undressed me... he touched my breasts... my back... and continued saying all those things... also he said that I should have never left him... that we were happy before and we would be again... I should have been submissive all the time, it would have saved me problems. At the beginning I was at shock, and he would touch me, but, on Thursday I rebelled. I told him we had never been a happy couple because he was mad... He knocked me off... The shoulder still hurts... And then he took me to the shower... he was being really aggressive then, and saying things as: _'now you'll see... we'll become one, never again be two different people, just one... _' It was sooo cold, I just wanted to die and stop the pain and the cold... Thank God you arrived... "

She couldn't continue. Nick held her hand tightly and Sara breathed deeply till she could talk again. "And_... _what about you? How did you find me?"

"Well, actually it wasn't that difficult, he's definitely not an expert on kidnapping. It just took time, it took too long_... _Greg left minutes after you and saw your car parked, but you were supposed to have left before, so he thought something was wrong and went back. When he checked you were not in the building and he phoned you unsuccessfully he immediately told us. We checked the security cameras from the car park and saw the scene. We also got his car's plate number. We phoned all the car rental companies and we were lucky: the car was from Sunbeach Cars, a company from California. It had been rented by Thomas Jackman. Catherine immediately remembered his name. You had told her about him, a former boyfriend of yours. We tried to find out where he was staying, a hotel, a rented house or anything, but we got nothing, so we talked to his friends. They wouldn't talk. By that time I was scared out of my wits, I thought he had killed you and left the country. Grissom said I should stay out of the case but_... _I just couldn't_... _so I checked on Jackman's friends' properties. And I found something. One of them had a house near Vegas. A solitary house in a desertic setting. I was sure you were there. And so I got some cops and went there... Actually I didn't tell any of the others, I was so excited I had a clue that I forgot... But it was worth, my guess was right. We entered the house, and when we opened the bathroom's door I saw you, cuddled up in a corner of the bathtub... Jackman took out a gun, but one of the cops shot first... "

Nick looked to Sara, waiting for a reaction. They stayed quiet for a minute. Then she spoke again. "I loved him, did you know? I knew him since we were children. Then I left to the university, but when I went back to Tamales Bay we met and started going out. I was moved to the CSI in San Francisco and he came to live with me. We looked happy, but he was very aggressive. At the beginning I thought he would change, but he never did. The third time he beat me I said enough. I had met Grissom in some conventions, and asked if I could come to Las Vegas to work here. I chose the right path, but I didn't guess he would follow me so far... and now, when I had almost forgotten him".

"You look tired now, Sara. I think you should go to bed". Sara smiled and got up.

"Thanks for everything, Nick. I know the sofa is not really confortable, but would you stay tonight?"

"I will, don't worry" Nick answered with a smile. And Sara in her bed, Nick in her sofa, both fell asleep as soon as they lay down.

***

Sara woke up late in the afternoon on Friday. She couldn't believe she had slept for more than 15 hours, but her body was still tired. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had some minor scratches, but looked especially tired. She washed it with cold water and looked again. Now it was a bit fresher. She went to the living room and found everyone: Grissom, Cath, Warrick, Greg, Brass, Dr. Robbins and Nick. They were all as happy to see her as she was. Nick went to the kitchen and brought some food to Sara on a tray. She ate slowly, smiling to everyone, but she was so tired that she felt everything as a dream. Finally everyone started leaving, remaining only Nick.

"I will stay tonight as well if you want" he said.

"No, thanks Nick. You've been great, but I think I'll be alright tonight, and you must be tired after sleeping on my sofa, aren't you?" she said smiling.

"It wasn't that bad" Nick stretched his arms and put his hands on his lower back "but I guess it will be fine to sleep well for one night this week". He got closer to Sara and touched her cheek with his fingers. "Night Sar".

"Night Nick" she answered, looking directly into his eyes.

***

After everyone had left, Sara went to take a warm shower. She couldn't help thinking of Nick. She had been alone for so long, and for the first time in years she could think of loving somebody. After she left Jackman, she had been alone. She never had more than a first date, a one-night stand... But nothing felt like this. Nick had been incredibly warm and kind, she knew she owed him her life. And the latest 24 hours had been wonderful with him. He had managed to make her forget the memories of the bad times. But she knew she was only a friend for him, almost a sister, and she felt her heart break a bit at that thought. She loved him so much it hurt. She finished the shower and lied on her bed, trying to suffocate the sobs against the pillow.

***

Nick arrived home and tried to relax. He took a shower, ate something and watched TV, but all he could think about was Sara. He had always felt protective about her, when he met her he had a little crush on her, but after that she had been like a sister However, when they found out she had been kidnapped, it had been like the whole world falling onto him. The thought of losing her forever had aroused the real feelings for her. He couldn't believed it could exist a feeling like it. He had felt he could kill for her, even die for her... and it would let him survive if he didn't find her on time. And now she was safe at home, the feeling was the same, or even bigger. He wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her and they would be together until the end of time, but he knew that would never happen, because she just wanted him as a brother. But he was in love and the feeling was so strong he couldn't believe he would stand to work with her everyday, and the worst, to see her find a man and fall in love with her. But he wanted her to be happy, and he would accept to see her happy, even if it meant to completely break his heart. He went to bed and tried to fight back the tears, until he fell asleep, exhausted.

***

Sara woke up at 10. She felt stiff, but at least she had slept something and the tiredness was disappearing. She dressed with a light shirt and a pair of jeans and started preparing breakfast. The doorbell rang and she went to open.

"Morning Sar, did you sleep well?" Nick smiled and handed her a paper bag.

"Hi Nick. I slept... mmm! Croissants! Come in! What about you?" She said quickly and led him to the kitchen

"Yeah I slept... fine, yeah, and what about the shoulder?"

"It's better now, thanks" She felt nervous, and she knew very well why, remembering the night before. She put two mugs on the table and served some tea and the rest of the breakfast. Both sat down and started eating and talking. Soon the conversation moved to their usual topics, and they both felt a heavy weight had fallen off their shoulders, but now they felt much more for each other, and they knew it would never be the same as before.

They finished eating and Nick said "What are you doing this morning?"

"Oh, Catherine wanted to take me shopping with Lindsey, you know, take me out somewhere for lunch and stuff. I couldn't say no, although I hope she won't make me burn my credit card" she said winking and smiling. Nick couldn't help smiling back when he saw her lovely face shining as it usually did before.

"That's good. Well, would you- eh" _come on Nick, you can do it_. "would you like to go out tonight, to have dinner or something?" Buff!

"Eh, actually I don't feel like going out tonight" Nick's face looked clearly disappointed "But what about bringing some films and Chinese food and having a quiet evening at home? It's just that I don't feel like going out at night now.

Nick recovered his smile and said "yeah, that would be great!" You put the films and I put the food?" "Fine for me. See you at... seven here?" "Perfect. Have a nice day".

Sara led him to he door and waved her hand to him as he went to his car. Five minutes later, Catherine and Lindsey arrived and Sara left with them, hoping to have a good day and looking forward to the evening with Nick.

***

Sara was at home at six, getting ready for the evening. She had brought two films: _The Shawshank Redemption_ and _The Matrix. Some drama and some action. _She knew Nick loved them and they were two of Sara's favourites. She put on a strap top and a pair of light pyjama trousers, tied up her hair in a very loose ponytail and applied a bit of soft perfume. I hope he likes it, she thought with a light smile.

Nick arrived with the food and knocked the door. _Why are you so nervous? This is not a date_. But when Sara opened the door and he saw her beauty, so simple and clear, he thought he was going to faint in front of her. Sara also felt a bit nervous. He was wearing a woollen sweater -he'll had to take it off here, it's very warm, she thought trying to hide her smile- and a pair of jeans, and she could smell his perfume.

"Hi, did you have a nice day?" Nick asked, getting in and leaving the bags of food on the coffee table she had placed in front of the sofa.

Yeah! It was very nice. We did some shopping and ate at McDonald's - a veggie burger, of course. What about you?" "I played some basketball with a friend and I went to take some sleep. Actually I didn't sleep so well last night". He checked the films and smiled. She had remembered his favourite films. _She really knows me_.

***

They had seen _The Matrix _first, and _The Shawshank Redemption_ was finishing. They had eaten and now Sara had accommodated her head on Nick's shoulder. It felt great for both of them, but now that the film was over the position was not casual anymore.

Sara sat normally. "That was nice, wasn't it?"

Nick didn't know if she referred to the film or the position, but both had the same answer "I can't get tired of it". Both smiled and blushed slightly. "I - I think I should go" Nick got up and went to his sweater (he had a T-shirt underneath, to Sara's disappointment).

Now is the moment "Nick!" Sara got up and moved to him.

"Yes, Sara?" Nick left the sweater back in the chair and looked at her.

"I - I need... I need you to... help me put some cream on the shoulder" _Knock, knock Sara! You wanted to tell him not to leave? Are you stupid? You will destroy the friendship you have! _Sara thought, her smile fainting_._

"Ehh - yeah, yeah, I will". Sara gave him the cream and they sat down again, Sara turning her back on him, as he applied it on the back of the shoulder. _God, he beat you badly here_, he thought as he saw the purple, lightly-yellow skin. He caressed the skin, trying to delete the invisible marks he had also left on her, the marks of fingers touching against her will, of mad words crying lies at her, of the cold water running on her in a strange shower. He couldn't help placing a small kiss on the shoulder, closing his eyes in the intimacy of the moment. Sara felt her heart tremble at the feeling of his lips touching her skin, and a small sigh left her lips, as a tear fell on her chick.

"I have to go" Nick said sadly when he realised he wouldn't stop if he didn't now. He got up and moved to the door.

"No, Nick, please don't go" Sara got up as well, her eyes now completely wet. "Don't leave me now" She got closer to him, facing the floor. He took her chin with his hand, making her look directly into his eyes. "Don't leave me tonight" She said. He caressed her chick and moved slowly to kiss her lips. It was just a little touch, but it made them burn with desire. He looked into her eyes again and took the band that held her hair, letting it fall on the floor, and her hair fall on her shoulders. She moved her arm slowly up his chest and around his neck. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a dream, and she wanted to savour every moment until she woke up. Nick felt quite the same, and he felt he moved his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

He moved to her lips again, this time devouring them as she did the same. They couldn't stop the heat coming over them. Nick kissed her neck as she pressed her fingers on his back, letting out moans of pleasure and need. They stopped briefly, and Sara took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She took off his T-shirt and threw it on the floor, and he did the same with her strap top, letting his fingers caress her skin as they ran up her. They took off their trousers and soon they were on the bed, only with their underwear on. He kissed her stomach, her arms and her neck, before moving his hands to her back and taking off her bra. He kissed her breast and she moved her hands to his underpants, the desire urging her. He took them of and helped her with her knickers. Free of clothes, they let loose their feelings and loved each other until they fell asleep, completely exhausted, in each other's arms.

***

Sara woke up with the sunlight, feeling for the first time that week completely rested. She felt she could live on having a dream like that forever, but she felt a pair of arms holding her tightly around the waist and realised it hadn't been a dream. She felt light as a feather and happy as she had never been in her whole life.

"Morning, honey" she heard Nick's voice on her back. He kissed the back of her head and tightened the hug under the covers. "Did you sleep well?".

"I would like to sleep like this every night. Will you help me?" she said as she turned back to face him, touching his face. "With pleasure", he smiled at her, kissing her lips lightly, and closing his eyes as she gently stroke his cheek. Sara closed her eyes as well and let herself enjoy the feeling of his body pressed against hers. "Please don't leave me tonight. Never". 


End file.
